dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:UlrikeM
Media.css Para mi que es mejor quitar la tira de arriva del header y dejarla = que mi wiki de Ratchet & Clank, echa un vistazo. A y el reto dime una hora exacta que puedas, y are la revancha de mi primer combate cotra ti. Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki 10:15 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Saludos :Ok lo dejamos, a una pregunta. ¿Que abeis echo con la MediaWiki? xk ahora no entiendo bien porque no se cambia en la mia de R&C. Bueno y otra que no me la respondio PP: ¿Si pones */ Nombre la la página /* ace cambios es esa pagina depende de lo que pongas?. Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki 10:28 10 abr 2010 (UTC) A Y SI A LAS 9 ESTA BN Sales Sales en mi dialga novela ¡Lucario Heroe Legendario! Lucario Heroe Legendario Oye. ¿De dónde sacas el radio de captura¿ No lo encuentro en ningún sitio. Ángel García Chico 13:37 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Premio Saludos:EA The Game 2 DANGER 10:02 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Atajos Por que no ponemos aqui atajos?????90px|link=Usuario:Elite angel 51 Clink Disc. De todo un pocoVen a vernos;) 12:47 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Mensaje de bienvenida Estoy trabajando en la Plantilla del mensaje de bienvenida. Últimamente, los usuarios registrados nuevos piden más información de la que viene. Aviso cuando la acabe y me dices si hay que perfeccionar algo :) [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel García Chico']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |''¿Sí?]] Blog En DialgaPedia... 21:47 17 abr 2010 (UTC) En realidad está muy bueno ese mensaje de bienvenida ^.^ 'Franco' 'Soy todo oídos' 17:26 abr 2010 (UTC) Si quieres reducir.... Creo que lo mejor será poner spoilers (Ventanas que se abren y cierran) No sé como ponerlo. ¿Podrías hacerlo? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel García Chico']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |¿Sí?]] Blog En DialgaPedia... 13:11 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Hoy no puedo Quizás el próximo fin de semana. El Polo soy, volando me voy (Archivo:Volando voy, volando vengo....JPG), aquí estoy. ¿Te pasas por aquí hoy? 18:51 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayudamé en mi Wiki Mi wiki Giratina Wiki [[Usuario:MASTER POKEMON|'En el mundo distorcion']] COMBATE Olle te quiero hacer un combate para ganar tu medalla. 1.en que nivel tienen que estar los pokemones y cuantos se pueden ocupar. 2.se puede usar legendarios? 3.de que pais eres? 4. podria ser el sabado 24/04/10? y a que hora, podria ser a las 5:00 pm hora chilena. 5.mi i.d. de entrenador es 1333 6696 3588 RE DEL RE GRACIAS POR AVISARME TE AVISARE CUANDO ALLA VENCIDO A UNO DE TUS APRENDICES. Y AHI CONFIRMAMOS EL DíA Y LA HORA YO BUSCARÉ una hora que que no sea muy temprano ni muy tarde para los 2.usuario:diegox12360 ¿¡qué pasó?! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a !? ¡Se ha vuelto loco! ¿Por qué ha bloqueado de esa manera? [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?]]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 12:51 22 abr 2010 (UTC) COMBATE olle como te prometi te abisaria cuando le ganara a uno de tus aprendices y le gane a dialgapalkia.y quiero echarte la batalla a ti . el dia domingo25/04/10. aci que preparate. a las 11:00 de la mañana (hora chilena )y a las 5:00 que seria tu hora. respondeme cuando puedas usuario:diegox12360 Solicitud xD, que nombre me pongo de titulo. Bueno a lo que iba, puedo acer plantillas de colores de cada tipo pokémon, es para cuando ponemos el nombre de ese tipo lo ponemos de forma plantilla. Y también para que funcione mi creacion de Localización, es una nueva parte. Te lo pregunto ya que no soy administrador y hace nada me desbloqueo shiny. ''Saludos ~ Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki'' 11:16 24 abr 2010 (UTC) :Lo puse asta en el chat, la plantilla de colores seria crearlas y en vez de poner el nombre del color o su codigo pones el nombre del tipo y ya te sale ese color. Te digo esto ya k digiste otra cosa, sobre tablas pokemon. ''Saludos ~ Líder & Campeón ~ >>Respuestas<< ~ Ratchet & Clank Wiki'' 11:34 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio Vista Oro Quisiera retarte para pelear contra el lider.Haces la batalla? Nota:Los datos de el FC o CA y mi nombre te los doy cuando me respondas.--PokeFanatic 00:19 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Hoy que vuelves de la dichosa excursión Quisiera preguntarte cuando pondremos el mensaje de bienvenida.. He discutido el tema en el foro. --[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |ÁngelShînÿ']]~Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny~User blog:Pokemon shiny 14:44 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ahora que volviste Queria decirte que si podemos echar la vatalla el dia viernes 7/5/10 a las 11:00 am (hora chilena ) y a las 5:00(tu hora) las reglas estan aclaradas, los id de entrenador dados solo falta que empieze la pelea Diegox12360 01:31 4 may 2010 (UTC) p.d. respondeme cuando leas esto. Saludos. Sistema Hola. He configurado el sistema, recuperando cosas que se habían quitado plagiando, actualizando la barra de mensajes. Ahora último, agregue un código para mostrar el archivador detrás de los archivos XD. Con class="archivador" esperando que le guste a la comunidad. Saludos, 21:25 8 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Tengo un Thyplosion al 100 que podría servir de premio. ''Ayer me iba el Wi-Fi ''Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |Σχόλιο...]] 14:46 10 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Por favor ,el torneo pásalo a un sábado por la tarde,porque quiero inscribirme pero es que entre semana ando muy ajetreadoAlex pokemon--mi discusión 17:59 10 may 2010 (UTC) oye Oye Jp...me sale un p_o codigo 54001 y nisiquiera te veo .__. --◄(-__-)► '''ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 18:04 10 may 2010 (UTC) :Mejor otro dia,ya que no quiere llegar -__- --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 18:24 10 may 2010 (UTC) Sorteo de lugia por favor,dime los datos del Lugia que sorteas.Alex pokemon 20:55 10 may 2010 Torneo Venisow ¿Las batallas las pone al nivel 100 aunque el pokémon sea de un nivel inferior?Alex pokemon 11:17 11 may 2010 (UTC) Problema La Página : Giratina Wiki, tiene algunas copias, de Dialgapedia, si se lo vas a comunicar al dueño, díselo pero mídete por favor Adios Yo190.222.179.188 02:15 12 may 2010 (UTC) 21:17 11 may 2010 (UTC) Common? Lo puedes explicar mas detalladamente? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 13:28 12 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la explicación :) Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 21:31 12 may 2010 (UTC) Giratina Wiki Rebiza el msnj que le deje a es IP:190.222.179.188 I Love Giratina 13:52 12 may 2010 (UTC) Combate Ahora puedo luchar contigo. El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 13:37 14 may 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy elpokemaster,noc de que es est pajina,pero bueno si quiero luchar contigo--la bestia de batalla 18:06 14 may 2010 (UTC) no me gustan las batallas dobles... pero eres lider quiero un abatalla simplemirokarosu 21:37 14 may 2010 (UTC) PERO si hay batallas simples con gusto te pateare haha PD soy de mexico -7 horas de españamirokarosu 22:14 14 may 2010 (UTC) VENCI A DP YA HABIA VENCIDO A DP SI QUIERES PREGUNTALE ASI Q ABISA CUANDO TE PATEOmirokarosu 18:30 15 may 2010 (UTC) RE: La batalla me pillo de improviso y clasro...no me dio tiempo a preparar mi ekipo, Steelix estaba al Nv.53, etc etc etc...Eliteeeeeeeee!! Eliteeeeeeeee Talk!! Eliteeeeeeeee Blog!! 50px|link=User:Elite angel 51 13:03 18 may 2010 (UTC) oye puedo participar en el torneo venisow--Balo Me vas a contar algo 22:33 19 may 2010 (UTC) ola ola, estaba viendo que en la pagina inicial esta la vieja battle frontier, no la puedes cambiar por esta (la nueva)http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Frontier[[Usuario:GALLADE|GALLADE]] 20:45 20 may 2010 (UTC) ola ola, estaba viendo que en la pagina inicial esta la vieja battle frontier, no la puedes cambiar por esta (la nueva)http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Frontier[[Usuario:GALLADE|GALLADE]] 20:46 20 may 2010 (UTC) OLLE OLLE TERMINASTE DE ENTRENAR A TU EQUIPO EN HG O SI NO PUEDO ACER LA PElea cotra tu platino. respondeme cuando veas este mensaje.p.d. cuando me respondas veamos las reglas y todo eso. Portada Me preguntaba sí podía cambiar la portada traladando su contenido a otra página. Dejando la página principal con otras cosas. 15:56 21 may 2010 (UTC) Mejoras en ¿Qué te parecen? Además he protegido la plantilla, pues es muy utilizada. 'Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'''Vols?]]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 15:24 22 may 2010 (UTC) 2do Problema Hay otra wiki similar a Dialgapedia es esta http://es.comunidadpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_comuniti_Wiki, ya sabes, con cuidado y bla bla bla 18:53 22 may 2010 (UTC) Combate Quiero combatir contigo para entrenarme.Avisame cuando empiece el torneo. pelea dale prra ahha broma moi correo mosaivan@hotmail.com q sea simplemirokarosu 21:08 24 may 2010 (UTC) NO PUEDO CREEELO DE ELO MEJOR ENTRENADOR DE DIALGAPEDIA BIEN Q BANEAS POR LOS Q SE ESCAPAN Q EJEMPLO AUN ASI MI MEDALLA =) re del combate OLLE HACE TIEMPO DE QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ESTAVAS ENTRENANDO EN H/G Y QUIERO SAVER SI PODEMOS HACER LA BATALLA ( TE ENNVIO LAS REGLAS QUE AVIAMOS PUESTO PORCIACASO) 1.-6VS 2.- UN LEGENDARIO (CUALES PODRIAN SER LOS SUPER LEGENDARIOS) 3.. EL DIA SABADO A LAS 11 DE LA MAÑANA (HORA CHILENA) QUE SERIAN LAS 5 ALLA 4 MI CODIGO ES 1333 6696 3588. P.D. RESPONDEME CUANDO VEAS ESTO. acepto we OK OU VS OU SOLO Q YA NO TENGO LA VENTAJA DE LA SORPRESA Y LO DEL GRUPO OK PERO DIME MASmirokarosu 20:47 25 may 2010 (UTC) re olle te mando mi email diegox12360@hotmail.com respondeme cuando veas esto Re: Muchas gracias por tu felicitación. Tú siempre tan responsable. Pareces el padre de DialgaPedia xD Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 19:04 27 may 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Me apunte lo que pasa es que todos estan pares excepto yo.link=Usuario:Carlos96link=Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 [[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 13:29 28 may 2010 (UTC) Duda ¿Existe una página de MediaWiki dónde poner un aviso en la parte superior de la pantalla? 'Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'''Vols?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Estudi d' imatges']]~[[Torneo Oscuro |'Guanya!']] 19:45 29 may 2010 (UTC) RE Se que hice la pelea antes del tiempo...pero pipe y yo no podiamos resistir! xD....bueno el punto es que gane!Doezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 00:25 30 may 2010 (UTC) Me quedaron 3 pokes vivos XDDoezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD) 15:23 30 may 2010 (UTC) Derrota - ami :S Bueno acabo de perder por el torneo venisow contra Girtatina PD : nuestra pelea fue antes de tiempo porque queria presumir mi equipo :D ( al parecer no sirvio 77... ) Quen mas po $$ ¿? Alguna duda ¿? '' '' Te interesa ? Me gustaria Luchar contra ti en una pelea por el gimanacio Si aceptas porfavor que sea de a 6 pokes =D PD :SI VES ESTO PORFAVOR ABISA ENCUANTO LO VEAS D 13:43 30 may 2010 (UTC) Permisos de usuario Hola. Te invito a apoyar Foro:Nuevos permisos, de esta manera el sitio contará con modalidades distintas de grupos. 17:57 30 may 2010 (UTC) Horario Mira yo el martes salgo alas 5hrs del cole ( recuerda que soy de chile ) pero no estare seguro si iré porque etoy algo enfermo d: Bueno era eso =D D 12:26 ''31 may 2010 (UTC) olle olle le gane a dp a si que en el torneo paso. respondeme cuando veas esto. re Fue una batalla 3 vs 3 un legendario y me quedaron vivos 2.Diegox12360 19:24 3 jun 2010 (UTC) respondeme cuando veas esto. RE:Torneo Okidoki, pero dime, ¿qué hora sería acá?. 'Franco' 'Soy todo oídos' 'Ayudame con esto' 22:44 3 jun 2010 (UTC) CANCELADO mira recuerdas que ibamos a pelear hoy ? , bueno como bien be en mi blog mi equipo ... esta en repaciones y preferiria que me pasara el totodile por participar =D 'Quen mas po ## ¿?Alguna duda ¿? PD : que se entre 5pm hasta 6pm ( HORA CHILENA AHY VES TU ) 11:44 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Por favor ,danos mas tiempo porque Silver no me ha dicho cual es su nombre en el juego y no se de donde es.Si es español no tengo problemas pero si no... y ademas hemos acordado la fecha muy tarde.Alex 11:19 5 jun 2010 (UTC) ya ,si ya le envie un mensaje para que me lo diga.Alex 15:09 5 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Felicidades Gracias por la batalla, hace mucho que no tengo una.Por cierto, el usar Enfado , en lugar de Cometa draco, el usar Alud, en lugar de Ventisca, ¿o por qué no mejor Rayo de hielo?, yo también traté de hacer más interesante la pelea '''Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 11:47 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Combate Hola soy MINIKILUMARIU1 que te parece el dia 9 a las 8 , por lo que dices de tener todas las medallas he visto que aparte de la mia te faltan 2 ( 1 , 2 ) Combate Combati contra Alex y ya le gane.Que hago ahora?Espera...se me olvido decirte que el me dijo que le comentara a a ti que es mentira lo que te cuento.No le haga caso Torneo Venisow Yo y Zeledi no podemos luchar por el horario de cada país. [[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 13:29 6 jun 2010 (UTC) erGane Gane en lo de la batalla contra vicho gane por la tormenta de arena--Balo Me vas a contar algo 04:06 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Re Hola, ya es 8 de junio y deberias descalificar a las pajeras que no pelearon n_n (ej: nerer y ismaeljonaspoke) gracias...Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 01:19 9 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:esto es un recordatorio PDD:me gusta el queso PDDD:no se por que puse este PDDDD:ya es domingo, adios a los que no pelearon Poderes Estoy sin poderes de administrador. ¿Podrías devolvérmelos? El Polo http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/eventos/evento-cubone-shiny/¿Participas?' 13:59 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro Tienes que combatir con en un plazo desde mañana hasta el próximo jueves. Si nadie me dice el resultado, seréis eliminados. Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 14:27 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Los demás, aún tienen oportunidad de pelear, ya que pasó la fecha indicada Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:33 9 jun 2010 (UTC) torneo venisow mis padres me han sacado la ds asi que no podre participar del torneo N 22:15 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Superlegendarios Cuales son los pokemones superlegendarios? e_E Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 01:01 12 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:creo que vas contra mi en el torneo especial Para todos los del torneo especial . Eres gallego??-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 16:06 13 jun 2010 (UTC) : Ah, es verdad, me olvidé.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 19:37 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Para tu información Usuario:Megaphione ha copiado varios artículos de WikiDex y nadie ha colocado la plantilla correspondiente. Creo que hay que estar más al tanto, porque no puede ser que tenga que dedicarme yo a revisar el contenido de otros sitios para cumplir con la licencia. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 19:05 13 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Oscuro ¡Hola! Tienes que combatir con en la jornada 2 del torneo oscuro. ¡Suerte! [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 15:09 14 jun 2010 (UTC) PD:Dime cuando quieres combatir, se lo digo yo, que es mi vecino :) Y no le panees demasiado Solicitudes de rango Hola. Existen dos solicitudes en la página y los usuarios quieren que tu juzgues. Aunque bien, cualquiera puede dar soporte u oposición en las solicitudes (nadie lo ha hecho); te pido valores ambas peticiones. -- 14:41 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Mira... No importa sobre lo de ser reversor, lo que quiero decirte es que no tenía las reversiones hechas porque ya hace 2 semanas me habían quitado los poderes, y si había visto vandalizmo Pero no creas que es una protesta y que se iniciará una guerra Salu2: Ciber pokemon 25 21:48 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Sobre tu comentario en peticiones de rango Pues yo lo hago de una manera mucho mas fácil, que ahorra tiempo y que no queda el desorden por las imágenes. --Vicho 22:46 18 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: El Gastly que me diste ya está al lvl 61, es un Haunter, todavía no es Gengar PD2: España perdió ante Suisa, cosa que desfavorece a los Chilenos D: Re:Un par de cosas :;1º: Aún no acabe de poner todo en el torneo. :;2º: Y la solicitud la pregunte primero a DP y despues vi que te conectaste pues te lo pregunte, pero justamente en el mismo momento que tu lo dijo el también, que sí puedo. Bueno, es mejor que participes porque si sale super bien se aran tres jornedas y la 3ª se usaran a 6 pokémon. Y tendran permiso los que estaban apuntados al torneo. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ ╠▓╣Discusión╠▓╣ 14:00 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Corp Hola, te preguntaba sí te interesaría ser miembro de PKMN:Corporación. De ser así, responde a este mensaje en mi discusión. -- 16:46 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Zona entrenador Ya que eres el mejor entrenador del mundo de PKMN, te invito a que participes ahí. Ayúdame en mi equipo defensivo de SS. Shiny~ 14:37 28 jun 2010 (UTC) mi equipo I.E.P me gustaria qe evaluaras mi equipo cuando estes listo avisame en mi discusionxperto 13:27 29 jun 2010 (UTC) team aki tienes el primer componente de mi team:feraligatr con polvo veloz debido a su baja velocidad.sus ataques son colmillo hielo triturar surf y terremoto.destaca en ataque y defensaxperto 08:01 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola IEPoke Bueno como ya sabes yo soy unos de los muchos usuarios que van por españa,y e creado una plantilla la cual puse la imagen de españa,y el usuario: a quitado la imagen,pido volver la a subir con permiso tuyo y que la plantilla quede completa (._.)Come On To The Darkness(._.) 19:13 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::No lo creo. Empezando porque la plantilla ya es el colmo. Ver foro. -- 19:34 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Pues si creo.aunque no sea relevante,tendre que contactar con central,que yo sepa todo usuario puede subir la imagenes que quiera de no ser asi me considero a contactar con staff sea o no ayudando a la wiki ::::No es cuestión de contactar al staff. Ya estamos hartos de esos tipos de cosas. Es cuestión que quieres contradecir las políticas y hacer lo que quieras. -- 20:12 30 jun 2010 (UTC) :La Política es más que útil. Mejorará el wiki. Pero considero que, Andrés, si todos esos tipos de imágenes y blogs que no llevan a ninguna parte en el wiki, borra tu blog de Solo comments. Shiny~ 20:20 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::El blog fue borrado hace más de una hora, ¿no encuentro tu punto? -- 20:24 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Si estais discutiendo entre vosotros porque lo haceis en mi página de discusión? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''IEPok]] '·''' [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'D']] de duelo 20:48 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow En la batalla contra Taco gané. Saludos.--'Franco' Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:47 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Foros Wiki Foros Wiki, si buscas una wiki para hacer blogs, foros, grupos de fans etc. ,¡esta es tú wiki! --[[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Combate]] 15:09 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Liga oficial Queria hablarte a cerca de ello, hace tiempo que lo pusiste y nadie mas a votado, por lo que seria mejor dar un beredicto Mini o Ponce 16:27 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Torneo Venisow Yo creo que ya va siendo ora de seguir o repartir los premios.Alex pokemon 17:36 5 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:Responde en cuanto veas este mensaje Despedida Es una lastima que te vayas de las wikis, y más aún siendo Administrador de 2 wikis donde ayudas mucho. Pero tengo una duda ¿avisarás en WikiDex? Si no respondes este mensaje, yo avisaré. Adiós y espero verte algún día como fue con Alto Mando (actualmente Zero). --M. trainer 23:55 5 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Supongo que seguirás jugando Pokémon, así que te retaré algún día por MSN :) Adios Adios mi maestro yoda tu como mi zenzey me has enseñado todo lo que se de Pokémon. Gracias Maestro te recordaré como un héroe. Creo saber porque te marchas de todas las wikis, aquí va: Te vas porque te has dado cuenta de que a tu edad (16-17) estas bien grande para seguir en wikis además tienes que concentrarte en tus estudios porque de seguro a tu edad ya estás pensando que pronto te iras a la universidad. Si me equivoco me lo dices en el MSN o en un mensaje. Bye maestro, recuerda que algún día tienes que volver solo para saludar Vicho 00:06 6 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Suerte en lo que te propongas en la vida. PD2: Me he puesto muy sentimental es que odio las despedidas... otro día te contaré de por que las odio Nos vemos Bueno, supongo que ya no nos veremos, solo por el MSM, pero tenemos arreglar cosas, las diré porque no creo que se terminen en una semana, como por ejemplo la Liga oficial de PKMN, a quién le darás el poder de Pueblo Venisow, cómo terminara el Torneo del mismo, entre otros. Esperando me respondas y que tomaras la decisión correcta, me despido. Saludos 'Franco' 'Soy todo oídos' 'Ayudame con esto''' 20:32 6 jul 2010 (UTC)